1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The background art for the technique of the present invention includes Patent Document JP-2005-182936-A. The patent document describes as: “A mounting apparatus includes a buffer fixing piece 40 for providing buffers 44, 45, 46 to a first HDD 10, a holding frame 50 for holding the first HDD 10 integrated with the buffer fixing piece 40 and fixing a control board 30, a buffer fixing piece 60 for providing a buffer unit 64 to a second HDD 20 and arranging the second HDD away from a palm rest 83 in cooperation with a step 85 of a unit mounting section 84 upon mounting, and a holding case 70 holding the second HDD 20 integrated with the buffer fixing piece 60 and joined to the holding frame 50” (refer to the abstract of JP-2005-182936-A).